Out of You and Me
by Hollyleaf The Black Cat
Summary: She's nothing like what he assumed she'd be.


**Author's Note:** This was originally posted on my AO3 as part of a fic swap. My word was "assume" and this is what I whipped up. Enjoy!

* * *

I.

She's nothing like what he assumed she'd be.

First off he assumed _she_ would be a _he_. More than likely a muscular, male soldier who the SSR had decided could storm into the Hydra base that was holding Erskine, punch his way through some guards, and complete the mission in one fell swoop.

But beautiful brunette in front of him is certainly not that. She looks more like a secretary than an agent however Howard can also sense a strong air around her. He wonders what all she's been through that's made her so strong that she ended up here.

"Stark, I want you to meet your partner for this mission: Agent Margaret Carter, one of the S.O.E.'s top spies. Agent Carter, this is Howard Stark. Genius scientist and the best civilian pilot there is. He's also the only man crazy enough to head into that airspace."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Stark," she began, sticking her hand out to him to shake.

"Please call me Howard," he said as he took her hand and planted a kiss on it.

"Forgot to mention but he's a notorious playboy too," said Phillips. "So watch out."

She looked over at Howard and smirked. "I think I can handle him, Colonel. Now about tomorrow-"

As they all head out of the airport terminal, she and Phillips are still focusing on discussing the mission but all of Howard's focus is on her.

He's only knows her a few minutes yet he can tell she's completely unlike any woman he's ever met; it's in that moment that Howard assumes this is what it's like to fall in love.

 **XXXXX**

II.

He finds it funny when Steve assumes the two of them are together but he quickly tries to clear it up for him.

"Fondue is just cheese and bread, my friend."

"Really?" begins Steve, "I didn't think-"

"Nor should you," said Howard as he headed over to the table, "The moment you think you know what's going on in a woman's head is the moment your goose is well and truly cooked."

He then shows Steve the gadgets laid out on the table. "Me, I concentrate on work. Which at the moment, is about making sure you and your men do not get killed."

As he goes on explaining to Steve about all the new items he notices Peggy walk into the room.

"Are you quite finished, Mr. Stark? I'm sure the Captain has some unfinished business," she begins and Howard can tell by the look on her face and the fact that she's addressing him as 'Mr. Stark' that she's still mad at Steve.

Steve must not really get that vibe though because he turns to her, showing off his shield. "What do you think?"

Howard assumes she'll do one of two things: ignore him or make a sarcastic comment that portrays that she's still mad at him.

To his surprise she does neither of these two things. Instead she pulls out her gun and starts unloading bullets into the shield.

When it's over, Howard slowly raises up to look at her, half afraid, half awed.

"Yes, I think it works."

 **XXXXX**

III.

He assumed she'd taste like tea and scones so it surprises him when the taste on his tongue is whiskey and ash.

Then again when he really thinks about the essence of Peggy Carter whiskey and ash make much more sense.

Honestly, Howard doesn't know what came over him to kiss her in the first place. Perhaps it's the adrenaline that's coursing through him with the announcement that the war is won or maybe it's just the fact that he's had the deep desire to do it since the day he meet her.

There is one thing he does know and that's that he doesn't want to stop.

Part of him assumes she feels the same way but when he hits the cold water of the Thames he learns that's not the case.

"I've never meet someone as bold as you, Howard, I'll give you that," she says after they've pulled him out of the river.

He gives her his classic grin. "And I'm sure you never will, pal."

 **XXXXX**

IV.

They're lying in bed together after what Howard assumes is the worse night of her life.

A fight with Daniel lead her to his door which lead to whiskey which lead to making the stupid mistake of letting him kiss her and take it a step too far.

He's knows she'll be pissed in the morning. That she'll be disappointed and disgusted with herself. He'll try to assure her that the need for physical comfort is just a human reaction but it still won't change the fact that she'll always regret that night.

For now though he doesn't want to think about the morning. For know all he's thinking about is how beautiful she is asleep there next to him. Her back is exposed and he can't help but stare at the scar on her shoulder.

Even with her scars, Peggy is still perfect he thinks as he gently begins tracing it with his finger. She shivers at the touch and he pauses, not wanting to wake her.

When she doesn't speak or move, he gently runs his finger over the other scar on her back, the one she received when she was impaled by a rod during a fight with Whitney Frost.

This time though the minute his finger touches it, she speaks. "Stop it, Howard."

The words are just a whisper and he can't tell if it's a command or a request. Still he complies and pulls his hand away from her.

She gently pulls the covers up over her shoulder and scoots even farther away from him.

He can tell she doesn't want him thinking this was anything more than just the worse mistake of her life.

He assumes she's feeling dirty and empty, assumes she can't sleep because she thinking about all the things she's possibly screwed up with just one act.

He knows the feeling all too well.

 **XXXXX**

V.

When he looks at her he assumes, no, he **knows** that Daniel Sousa is the luckiest man in the world.

Peggy looks good in anything but she's especially beautiful standing there in her wedding dress.

Howard lets out a whistle. "You look like an angel, Peg. Marry me?"

"Howard, are you seriously asking me to marry you at my wedding?" she asks, with a laugh.

"Points for trying?"

She just shook her head. "I swear you're the maddest man I've ever met." Her face then softened into a smile. "Thank you for being here though."

"What you think I'd miss your wedding?" he asked with a grin. He then gave her a soft smile. "Look I know I can't replace your father or even your brother giving you away but I'm glad I can be here for you, Peg."

A sad smile came to her face. "I know Michael and my parents are watching over me. But you're my oldest friend so I can't think of anyone better to walk down the aisle with." She then pulled him into a hug. "I love you, Howard."

He knows she means it in a friendly way and a moment he hesitates in saying it back because he can't mean it in only a friendly way. But it'd be worse if he didn't say it back to her, no matter if she assumes it's only friendly. So he holds onto her a little tighter.

"I love you too, Peg."

He then lets go of her and kisses the side of her forehead. He takes a moment to stare at her, thinking about everything she's been through over the years, thinking about all the pain she's had, thinking about how much she deserves a happy ending.

"Come on," he begins, holding his arm out for her to take, "Time to get you hitched."

She smiles at him and nods as she links her arm in his. It's only a few minutes later that they're heading into the ceremony.

As they walk Howard slowly comes to realization that he's actually giving her away in more ways than one. He'll have to move on, find another woman to love so that maybe he can have a life like Peggy's about to start.

He assumes that's easier said than done though and it'll be years later that he'll find that assumption is correct.

* * *

Reviews and constructive criticism are much appreciated! ;D


End file.
